Mechanical Fire
by Ephoxarian
Summary: After the Glorious Mechanical War, life has changed. Natsu Dragneel, an engineer who took part in the war. And in doing so, lost his arm, he was a Mechanical Prodigy and thus made his own mechanical arm for him to use. Now the private military company 'Fairy Tail' Is scouting for him. Natsu x Mira


**Woo, New Story! Now I won't really say much but I may not be able to upload another chapter of Something for Daddy soon but I will be working on it, ****yenno because of my PPEs, after that I'l be able to post it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it's Characters. **

**And thanks to Jenc for beta-reading the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mechanical Fire<strong>

It was a rainy day In the town of Magnolia, people stayed indoors and everyone was rushing to their homes trying to not get wet from the downpour. Cars passed by and sometimes they were stuck in traffic because of the rain, people avoided the streets for fear that they may get wet themselves from the cars passing by and puddles being splashed on them.

Magnolia never used to be as grand as it used to be. In the Glorious Mechanical War, Magnolia was in shambles as countless bombs were dropped and many soldiers and people killed. However, a year after the war ended, Magnolia was back in shape; no one expected the town to regain its composure in a mere one year after the war. However, what they didn't know was the town housed the famous private military company which made a great impact in the war. That military company was known as 'Fairy Tail' and they were notorious for helping people and causing destruction to enemy insurgents.

Fairy Tail was known for the kindness they brought to the town and also how they had helped after the Glorious Mechanical War. They had cleared all the rubble and buried all the deceased and gave them a proper funeral and also built them a memorial. It seemed like Fairy Tail was indeed the best out there. The members of the company were nonetheless kind and caring towards the civilians and they would often interact with them. But today however, it was a gloomy day, so no one came out.

Mira entered an old door of a small building and retracted her umbrella which was soaking wet. "Ugh," she said, shaking off the droplets outside and wrapping the umbrella around. She looked around the area before looking at the piece of paper that had been given to her. The piece of paper mentioned the directions of which building she needed to go to.

_'Is it this building? It looks quite old and run down...' _Mira thought to herself as she placed the umbrella against the wall.

She was in a hallway and the metal bits of the ceilings were rusted and dust covered the place. She could hear a sound coming from the other side of the door across the hallway. It sounded like drilling of some sort. _'Ah! That must be him.' _

Mira walked to the hall towards the rusty door, however, what confused her was that the door was rusty but the doorknob was quite clean. She noticed that the doorknob on the entrance was pretty clean as well. She pushed the door open and saw a man with pink hair with a welding mask on welding some sort of mechanism.

She looked at the piece of paper on her hand and read out in her mind. _'Man with pink hair... check. Located in a run down building... check. Me- wait...' _She did a double take on the paper clearly not taking in the information she was handed.

"Mechanical arm?"

Mira yelped and leaped back as the man suddenly appeared in front of her with his welding mask laid on the floor.

Mira looked at the man in front of her: pink hair, decent physique, and he looked dirty (probably because he was doing something) with a mechanical right arm. A red robotic arm replaced where his actual arm was supposed to be, and it seemed that the robotic arm looked exactly like a normal arm; despite the fact it looked steampunk.

"Jeez," Mira said clasping her chest, "You scared me!"

She let out a pout and the pink-haired man chuckled, picking up his welding mask. He placed it on the counter adjacent to him and turned towards Mira: a fully white suit sat on her figure with matching white pants and alabaster shoes. All of it matched her perfect argent hair which cascaded down from her head, and there was a little flick at the top of her hair which added a cute little feature to her.

"Sorry about that. Not many people usually confront me, I just fix their shit," he said, flipping a switch that led to the mechanical thing he was planning to shut down.

Mira peered over the man and pointed to the contraption. "What were you working on?" she asked.

"Ah, it was nothing really, just a jet engine the Air Force gave me," he replied; as if it were normal to receive presents from the Air Force.

Blatantly, Mira said, "I'm not even going to question that."

"Good. Everyone always asks and I get tired of telling them." A silence lingered and he stood pursing his lip, sensing the awkward tension that hovered between them both. "So," he dragged as he wiped his hands on a towel and threw it to the side. "What is it you need of me? Repair an engine? A car? Anything?"

Mira put up her hand as a sign for him to stop. "Actually, I don't need anything fixed."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Mira walked around to pull out a file from her bag. It was a brown file which had the word 'CLASSIFIED' stamped in red on the front.

She opened it and started reading the contents out loud to him. "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel, took part in the Glorious Mechanical War and played the valiant role of Mechanic and Engineer in the front lines. You earned the Purple Cross for your bravery and the loss of your arm. You in total achieved 34 awards and took the position of 'Captain'. After you had lost your arm, you created an artificial mechanical prosthetic to replace your missing limb. You continued to serve your country fixing broken engines and tanks and even created some weapons of your own. After the war you disappeared after saving a Fairy Tail Squadron from destruction by rigging the explosive to a 2m diameter. It is a pleasure to meet you," -Mira saluted in front of him- "Captain Dragneel."

Natsu stood there taking all the information in and looked up to the ceiling. "It's been a while..." He turned away from her and walked to an area where it looked like the wall was caved in with a semi-circle. "Come on-"

"Mira, just call me Mira," she interrupted, walking towards him.

"Ah, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Mira giggled. She now stood at least a foot and a half away from him and Natsu pulled a lever. Gates raised from the edges and locked into place. The floor suddenly began moving which took Mira by surprise because she was about to fall. Luckily, a pair of strong, rigid hands held her shoulders, stopping her from falling.

She looked up to see Natsu smirking. "Sorry about that, this elevator always does that. You get used to it eventually."

He put her upright just before the gates opened again, but this time to a more cleaner area, actually it was so clean she had to squint her eyes from the brightness.

She walked in and stood agape. "What's this?" she asked

"My actual workshop where I build everything," Natsu replied, walking inside. He stopped on top of a cobalt circle and clapped twice loudly.

A digital voice of a young boy answered, "Hello sir!"

"Hello Happy! What's the progress on the Grecian Arm?" he said walking around as the cobalt circle followed beneath him.

"The Grecian Arm is 100% completed sir and is ready for testing."

"Alright I'll test it later, maybe I can demonstrate it to my guest here." In that moment, the circle took off from Natsu and placed itself beneath Mira who looked at the ground in surprise. "Hello there!"

"Err..." Mira said, not knowing exactly what to say.

"It's okay, he won't bite. I mean he's an A.I," he said, "I designed him so he's friendly."

"My name is Happy! Sir created me so I can help him with his building."

It took a few seconds for Mira to register the things that were happening but she accepted it and said hello to the A.I. nonetheless.

"Hi Happy! How are you doing?" Mira asked cheerily.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking, do you want to see what Natsu works on?" Happy said with a cheeky tone.

"Sure! I mean...I was sent here to persuade him to join us but that will have to wait." The ground in front of her scintillated cobalt and a path where Natsu had gone appeared in sight. She followed the path leading to Natsu and noticed the modern sports cars in the huge hall. There were also mechanical arms in glass cases which had plaques underneath, however, she could not read it from where she was standing.

She followed the path which chaperoned her to Natsu, who was now sporting coal-coloured pants and a black t-shirt, however, his right arm was missing. She looked around to see that it was just on the bench next to him.

"It's best to stay behind the glass miss."

She nodded and watched as Happy's circle appeared over Natsu and a cobalt light gleamed down on him. He said something inaudible and nodded. A platform ascended directly in front of him and on that small platform lay a crimson mechanical arm. He grabbed it and attached it to the small stump of his right arm, looking at it for a while before he started to move it freely. There was also another thing on the platform: a tube which had a black substance in filling its entire capacity.

He picked up it up and flicked his arm to open a small hatch where the tube would go. He slotted it inside and shut the hatch which then closed with steam driving out of it, compressing the tube.

"**Alright Happy bring out the test doll." **Mirajane heard this from the speaker and looked through the glass only to see a crash test dummy in front of him.

She watched carefully as he stood with precision, before jolting his arm forward to send out a little metal tube that bent in the front of his palm. He flicked his wrist which activated the metal tube letting out a small and vigorous blue flame.

Natsu outstretched his hand and clenched his finger which still left a space for the hole in his palm. In a split second oil hurled out of the hole in his palm and set fire to the dummy in front of him.

_'It's a flame thrower. Wait, no. It's different, he is using pure oil which completely drenches the enemy in oil and the fire follows,' Mira thought. _

"**It's Greek fire, this fire can be dropped into water and can still be set alight. It's otherwise probably known as napalm." **

He exited the testing area with his fire arm still attached to him and approached Mira carefully. Anxiously, she examined the red arm with apprehensive brows. Natsu noticed this and said, "It's alright, I deactivated it."

She sighed as she stood up straight again. "That's some interesting stuff you got going on here."

"Well it's not illegal is it? I have a license and all to make weapons and I supply private companies with weapons. It's part of the Dragneel Industries. We were born mechanics," he chuckled.

"Hm, well why don't you join our private company, Cpt. Dragneel?" she asked kindly.

"No."

Mira flinched at his reply and suddenly panicked. Her sole mission was to retrieve Natsu and persuade him to join the company but now it seemed that all hope was lost.

"B-But w-w-hy?!" she asked, in turn Natsu approached her and Mira backed up slightly.

"Because I don't know your name, how am I supposed to join a company where I don't even know the full name of their receptionist?"

Mirajane looked shocked at this statement. "How did you kn-" She shook her head as she started to smile again. She saluted Natsu. "My full name is Mirajane Strauss. Colonel Rank of the Fairy Tail Company, and I wish for you to join us.

Natsu thought for a while before he said, "Sure, it's nice being outside once in a while I guess." He ambled over to a wall and pulled out a drawer,. In it lay a red .50 Magnum and he placed it in the holster on his right side, grabbing a bluetooth earpiece before putting it in his ear.

"Happy can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear sir."

He nodded as he opened a wardrobe which displayed a wide set of clothing. He pulled out a black overcoat which was made of leather and wore one glove on his left arm; the other arm, he changed to a black mechanical prosthetic and gave the other arm to Happy. He looked rather dashing in the fancy attire.

"Alright Mira," he said, opening the door with a smirk before he gestured her to exit first. "Lead the way."

And, with that said, they both exited the building where Mira noticed that the rain had stopped. Lucky day. This was the day when the war ended. 7Th of July 20XX.

Natsu looked into the clear, azure sky and smiled.

_'This is going to be fun.' _


End file.
